


Open Windows

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2019 Era (Phandom), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: The bedroom is a bit too cold for his liking, but Phil doesn’t want to close the windows. Even if it would keep the warmth inside, the cool air feels like a little piece of Dan, making its way to his shivering shoulders.| Dan returns from France a bit earlier than expected





	Open Windows

Fresh bed sheets post shower should feel better.

The material is soft against Phil’s skin. He stretches. He pulls the duvet up to his chin. The bedroom is a bit too cold for his liking, but Phil doesn’t want to close the windows. Even if it would keep the warmth inside, the cool air feels like a little piece of Dan, making its way to his shivering shoulders.

Open windows and cold bedrooms feel a little bit better when Dan is next to him. Big, warm body enveloping Phil’s. Soft, pretty lips pressed against his temple. A leg hitched over his hip, keeping him close.

Phil pulls the duvet closer around his body and shuts his eyes. If he focuses, he can pretend that it’s Dan.

Maybe he should get up. Maybe he should close that window. The cold makes the bedroom feel emptier, in some ways.

There is no need to wallow. Dan is returning tomorrow.

Phil could get up and take a sleeping pill to make tomorrow come easier, but they make him drowsy long past the time they are supposed to. He would rather be awake and focused when they are finally together again. He has that big warm body to tend to. He has those soft, pretty lips to kiss.

It feels like the early days all over again. When the longing was just part of the deal. Growing comfortable and getting used to seeing each other all day every day was part of a distant future that Phil couldn’t think too hard about without feeling sad that the future wasn’t the present.

Phil doesn’t realise that he fell asleep until the bed dips with somebody’s weight.

“Hm,” he huffs, feeling behind himself and finding Dan’s hand.

It doesn’t register, really, that this is out of the ordinary. In his barely awake state of mind, Dan pulling the duvet up and slipping underneath is simply part of their routine. The warm skin against Phil’s bare back is home. It isn’t until he notices that Dan holds onto him a bit harder, that Phil refrains from going back to sleep.

Kisses litter his shoulder. Hardness is pushed between his cheeks. Dan exhales warm breaths that seep into Phil’s skin.

Phil takes hold of Dan’s hand on the centre of his chest and feels a rush of joy flutter about in his stomach.

“Dan,” he says, suddenly reminded of the time they have spent apart.

His voice breaks, hardly used over the past couple of days after he returned from the Isle of Man. Phil expects Dan to chuckle. He expects him to make a joke about Phil’s second puberty.

It doesn’t come.

Instead, Dan’s breath shakes slightly.

Visions of a much younger version of him enter Phil’s mind. Of the lanky teenager that was holding on to happiness by a thread that would lead him to Phil.

Phil turns around. He puts his hands on the sides of Dan’s face and pushes their lips together on pure instinct. He doesn’t open his eyes. Dan is like a part of him that has returned, and they fall back in sync like they were never apart. Dan’s breath shakes again when they part for air.

“Dan,” Phil repeats.

This time, his voice is lower. It is sinking now, that Dan is actually here. Phil opens his eyes fully to take a look at his face and his heart breaks in the best of ways.

Dan’s face is sunkissed and warm and full of new freckles. It is the look on his face that tugs at Phil’s chest, though. The way his long eyelashes flutter as Dan meets his gaze. The wild trust in his dark, chocolate coloured eyes. When Dan smiles, the corners of his eyes crinkle and his bottom lip quivers. Phil feels that same, almost suffocating kind of happiness. The one that makes you want to smile and cry at the same time.

Phil feels between their bodies until his hand is between Dan’s legs. He is still hard.

They move instinctively. Phil, pulling himself on top and Dan, flat on his back, letting Phil bracket his hips. They roll their hips together. It is slow and warm and sleep heavy. Dan feels perfect underneath him, but it isn’t just about physical sensations. Dan holds on to Phil’s ass cheeks and forces him down, pushing them together harder. Phil moans against Dan’s neck. He scratches his teeth against the side. He revels in the jolt of Dan’s body.

“I fucking missed you so much,” Dan breathes.

Phil wants to smile and cry at the same time.

Saying it is almost excessive. The way their mouths and tongues move together as they fuck, cocks side by side inside Phil’s fist, is enough to tell the tale. But sometimes, excessive is good. Especially when they have spent two weeks part.

“I missed you too,” Phil says.

It is a shower to all of his senses, the way Dan sounds when he says it. It is something between a sad noise and a happy noise. Phil smothers it with his mouth and Dan’s opens willingly.

Phil moves faster. He listens to the way Dan swallows breath after breath. He feels the way Dan’s chest heaves under his own. Phil twists his wrist and Dan comes with a twitch of his hips and a choked out cry of relief. 

The way Dan trembles underneath him, as he feels that wetness spill between them, makes Phil’s orgasm approach rapidly. Dan’s softening dick falls out of his grip and Phil simply wanks himself as he mouths over Dan’s clavicle, utterly lost to the feeling of this warm body underneath him.

“Fuck, Phil,” Dan sighs.

Phil pushes himself up to look at Dan’s face. He fucks into his own fist. Dan holds the eye contact and there is fire beneath all that warmth, a fire that makes Phil’s hips move on their own accord as he comes wet over Dan’s chest and stomach. Phil feels it all the way from his toes in the way that it usually only does when Dan is inside of him.

Phil’s body grows limp and heavy right after, like every bit of him has been pushed out of his dick. Dan rolls to his side, pushing Phil to lie on the bed again.

They look into each other’s eyes as if they are brand new, like they are something to learn. Dan smiles and Phil meets that smile silently. 

They can talk on the phone and over messages, but it is no match to being together in a physical sense like this. They don’t need words to communicate. Phil can tell exactly what Dan is thinking, but he still has a query on his mind.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow,” he whispers.

Their chests are sticky but Phil still keeps them together.

“I couldn’t wait,” Dan answers sleepily.

Phil will ask more questions tomorrow. But for now, a quick clean up with some baby wipes to get rid of the mess and Dan settling against his back is enough for conversation. It feels like home and it feels like more than home. Dan brushes his lips over Phil’s temple and his ear and his neck. Phil falls asleep, eventually, wrapped up in long limbs and covered in long overdue kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> **[tumblr post]** | Likes and reblogs are appreciated! :)


End file.
